Many physiological responses are manifested in the temperature that is measured on various regions of the human face. In particular, manifestations of some physiological responses involve the emergence of asymmetric thermal patterns on the face, which may involve certain regions on one side of the face being warmer or cooler than the mirror image of those regions on the other side of the face. Some examples of phenomena whose manifestation may involve asymmetric thermal patterns on a user's face include headaches, sinusitis, nerve damage, some types of strokes, orofacial pain, and Bell's palsy. Additionally, some forms of disorders such as Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), stress, anxiety, and/or depression can have manifestations that involve thermal asymmetry of the forehead, and in some cases of other regions of the face. Thus, monitoring facial temperatures in order to identify occurrences of facial asymmetry can be useful for many health-related and life logging-related applications. However, collecting such data over time, when people are going about their daily activities, can be very difficult. Typically, collection of such data involves utilizing thermal cameras that are bulky, expensive, and need to be continually pointed at a person's face. Additionally, due to the movements involved in day-to-day activities, various image analysis procedures need to be performed, such as face tracking and image registration, in order to collect the required measurements. Therefore, there is a need for a system able to identify thermal asymmetry of various symmetric regions on the face.